Oblivion Keeper
by ScreamingSatellite
Summary: AU. Kairi Summers walked into the ocean and never returned. Now her best friend, Namine, is left picking up the pieces of her life and trying to figure out the reasons why oblivion called out to her. In the meantime, Namine must try to resist the call of oblivion herself.
1. Prologue: Edge of the Darkness

Prologue: Edge of the Darkness

 _"When you play it harder, and I try to follow you there,_

 _It's not about control,_

 _But I turn back when I see where you go…_

 _When oblivion is calling out your name,_

 _You always take it further than I ever can."_

 _~Bastille_

Kairi stood at the edge of the darkness with her toes in the sand. She stretched out a hand, reaching into the black and watching her fingertips disappear. Slowly she drew her hand back to her and stepped fully into the darkness, drawing the cloak of it over her and vanishing. If anyone had stood within a hundred feet of her, if anyone had watched, they would have been able to see her silhouette moving in the deep color tones of the night, but no one was around.

Kairi felt the texture of the sand change as she walked, go from dry to a quicksand-like consistency, closing around her feet as her toes and heels sank into it. She felt the tides sweep up around her ankles and swirl before pulling back out into the rest of the ocean. She felt the water try to take her with it, but she lingered at the edge where the water washed over the sand for a few moments, delaying her movement, defying the movement of the water.

She listened to the rhythm of the waves, washing in and then back out, the crescendos luring her into a trance. Lowering her head, she pressed a hand to her heart and mouthed words she longed to say. Still, she never dared to give them sound; she merely let them escape into the darkness.

After a few minutes of this, she decided she had said enough and stopped her forming of the silent words. She lowered her hand and looked up at the ocean again.

Without hesitation, she began to step forward, one foot after the other, letting her legs take her deeper into the ocean.

* * *

 _A/N: Hello again!_

 _I came up with the idea for this story while I was sitting in a hotel room in Florida a while ago. It was after 10 pm, so the sky and the ocean were a deep shade of blue-black that blended together to create a massive, continuous dark void. I couldn't even see the water, but I could hear it. It was kind of scary and beautiful at the same time.  
_

 _So I really want to write this, but I can't promise very consistent updates, so I apologize up front for that._

 _But, if you have the time, I'd really appreciate any feedback. Thanks! :D_


	2. This Empty Life

_Chapter One: This Empty Life_

"What's this about?" Naminé asked. She shifted in her chair, which sat across from the desk of the school principal in his office. Rays of new sunlight still shone through the windows, like blades cutting into the air. Beside her sat the school counselor, who examined Naminé with her eyes as though she could see her every secret.

"Well, Naminé—do you know about your classmate, Kairi?" the principal asked, sweeping his long silver hair over one shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Naminé whispered. A shock went through her chest; she felt her heart skip a beat. She hadn't seen Kairi at school this morning—had something happened?

The principal and the counselor exchanged looks. The counselor chose to speak this time, choosing her words and tone very carefully and studying Naminé to follow her reaction as she did so. "Naminé, I'm afraid Kairi has… taken her own life."

Naminé shook her head. "No!" she exclaimed. "Kairi would never do that! You have it all wrong!"

"I wish we did," the counselor said, shaking her head. "But last night… See, last night they found her body on the shore. She looked untouched—flawless, like she was sleeping. They think she walked straight into the water."

Naminé's mouth fell open, but she couldn't seem to produce sound. Kairi, her _best friend,_ commit suicide?

"Naminé, you knew her well," the principal pointed out. "Did you have any idea that she might do this? Did she hint at it, or have any problems in her life that she couldn't seem to resolve?"

"No!" Naminé exclaimed. "She… She seemed fine."

"You're sure?" the counselor asked. "You can't think of anything? Anything at all?"

"No," Naminé said again. She sank lower in her chair, covering her face with her hands. "I can't think of anything."

"Well," the counselor continued, "all right. We'll let you get to class." She rose from her seat.

Naminé hesitated only a moment before responding, "C-can I… go home?" Her voice quavered.

The principal and the counselor looked at each other again. When the counselor turned to Naminé again, she nodded. "Yes," she agreed. "That's fine."

Naminé picked up her bag and lifted it over her shoulder. Without a word, she vacated her chair, striding out of the office and straight to the school's front doors. Neither the principal nor the counselor tried to call her back, but she received a few strange looks from teachers patrolling the halls. She pushed open the doors and moved into the parking lot.

Once in the driver's seat of her car, Naminé dropped her bag in the passenger seat next to her and rested her forehead on the steering wheel. The full weight of what the principal and the counselor had just told her crashed down over her; tears sprang to her eyes, and her shoulders began to shake. Her best friend was dead by her own hand, and she hadn't even bothered to leave Naminé so much as a note. What could have driven her to this? What could have compelled her to end her life?

She didn't keep track of the time while she sat there, but the sound of her phone buzzing woke her from her trance and, when she saw the caller ID, she hit the answer button and pressed the phone against her ear.

"Hello?" she asked, hating the way her voice shook.

"Naminé?" a voice asked.

Naminé recognized it immediately as Roxas and broke down in tears again. "R-Roxas," she stammered out.

"Naminé, um…" Roxas hesitated. "Sora told me this morning about something that happened with Kairi, and I thought you should know about it, since you're her best friend…"

"I know what happened," Naminé interrupted him. "You don't have to tell me."

"Naminé, I'm so sorry," Roxas breathed. When Naminé failed to answer, he asked, "Do you want to meet sometime? Talk it out?"

At first Naminé nodded, unable to speak, but as soon as she found her voice she said, "Yes, Roxas. I'd like that."

"Are you still at school?" he asked.

"No."

"Then I'll see you as soon as school ends. The usual spot, okay?" he said. "Take care of yourself, Naminé."

"Y-yeah," Naminé answered, and he hung up.

Wiping the tears from her face, she started her car and backed out of the parking lot. She took the roads that led toward home feeling numb. Upon her arrival there, she parked her car in the driveway, went inside, and threw herself down on the couch. She closed her eyes, meaning to sleep, but couldn't. Instead, she lay awake thinking of Kairi and what it must have felt like to walk into the endless abyssal ocean and never again emerge.

She awoke five minutes after school ended, remembered abruptly that she was supposed to be meeting Roxas, and ran back outside to her car.

"Naminé," Roxas greeted her when she approached. He had waited for her at their usual spot, a spot on one of the old brick walls bordering the beach. She stopped and sat down next to him.

"Sora didn't show?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the water ahead of them.

"He's too upset," Roxas answered. "I'm just surprised you showed up. Thank you."

He reached over and squeezed her hand. Naminé didn't return the gesture.

"How did you hear about it?" she asked him.

"Sora told me. The counselors told him this morning," Roxas responded. "He was already in tears when he came to me. He—he loved her. And I know you did too."

"I did," Naminé whispered. "I do."

"Naminé, I'm so sorry," Roxas said again. Naminé turned her face away so he wouldn't be able to see the tears sliding down her cheeks. He reached toward her, one of his hands skimming the side of her face. "Naminé, look at me."

"I just—Roxas—I just can't believe it." Naminé shook off his hand and stared out at the water. "I can't believe she's gone. I can't imagine that they really found her here this morning. I keep expecting her to call or—or something. Or anything."

"I understand," Roxas said. "You're not alone, Nami. Sora feels that way too."

"But what am I going to do without her?" Naminé whispered.

Roxas put his arm around her shoulder, and she dropped her head forward into her hands and tried to fight off the tears again.

A few minutes passed this way. Soon, however, Naminé's sobs subsided, and she heard voices filling the silence between the sounds of the waves breaking. She lifted her head and followed the shadow on the sand up to the figure to which it belonged. Her eyes found the red hair and emerald-green eyes of Axel, Roxas's best friend. Even in the heat, his slim frame was clad in a completely black outfit.

"So did you hear about what happened?" Roxas's voice was saying quietly.

"Yeah, I heard. It sucks. I haven't even talked to her in forever." Axel ran a hand through his bright red mane of hair. "Oh, hey Naminé. Rox, you got my lighter?"

Roxas made a face and tossed something to Axel, who caught it. The redhead then extracted a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, lit one, and took a drag. "Ahh… Missed that," he commented through a stream of smoke. "Thanks, man."

"Whatever." Roxas sighed. "You should be a little more courteous around Naminé, Axel. She knew Kairi really well, you know."

"Oh. Sorry," Axel answered unapologetically, taking another drag on his cigarette.

"Axel," Roxas warned.

"I said I was sorry," Axel protested.

"Next time you should try to… I don't know… _mean_ it more?" Roxas replied.

Naminé interrupted by jumping down from the wall where she had sat a moment earlier. "I think I need to go home," she said.

"Naminé, wait," Roxas said, stepping down after her. "Look, I'm really, truly sorry about Kairi," he began, looking her in the eye and taking hold of her hands. "If you need someone to talk to, about Kairi, not about Kairi, whatever—I'll be here, okay?"

Naminé eyed him carefully. "Promise me," she said.

"I promise," Roxas said. "See you at school."

"Yeah," Naminé agreed.

She retreated to her car and slid behind the wheel once again. Her meeting with Roxas had felt too short, but her previous encounters with his so-called best friend had taught her that Axel was bad news. She decided that she would rather spend her time alone than allow him in her company.

Halfway home, she turned on the radio. The station she usually listened to was in the middle of a song, and unfortunately, it was one she knew well—one she and Kairi had nearly always listened to when they were together. Cursing her luck, she slammed her hand into the power button, throwing the car into silence again. She furiously wiped tears from her eyes and coasted to a stop at the next light.

Kairi wasn't gone. She couldn't be. She had to be waiting at Naminé's front door when she got home, sitting on the porch swing as usual, grinning and saying she'd come late. Saying she'd wondered when Naminé would get home. Saying she'd arranged for herself and Naminé and Sora to go out somewhere together, laughing that she should invite Roxas too, and—

A driver behind Naminé honked. The light was green. Dragging her hand across her eyes again, she put her foot on the gas and accelerated through the intersection.

When she arrived at home and pulled into the driveway, she found no one waiting for her. Kairi was nowhere to be found. Of course.

She walked to the back of the house and pushed the curtains aside to stare at the edge of the beach so many miles from their property. The water crashed intermittently against the sand, and Naminé half wondered how much worse it would be to follow in Kairi's footsteps.

How much worse could it possibly be than this empty life she had left?

* * *

 _A/N: Oooookay. I promise I meant to add this chapter sooner, but the project kind of slipped from my mind._

 _Anyway, thank you to mysteryreader6626 and eleutheromaniac for reviewing, even though I only wrote like 400 words for the prologue XD I most definitely appreciate that you took the time to post your feedback, so again, thanks!_

 _I'll be back again someday... Yeah... I promise XD_


End file.
